Persona Q: Stardust crusaders
by QuintinFMA
Summary: When on their way to the next town they get into a lot of trouble and now stand users and Persona users must work together, how shall this end?
1. Chapter 1: A bizarre beginning

Hello my readers, welcome to my newest fiction! I know the other one has been taking a long time but I'm trying my best, the computer I had all my writing on broke and it needed to wait to get it fixed. The reasons why I'm making this, 1) I wanted to, 2) the other 2 Jojo + persona crossovers are with Johnny. Enjoy.I would like to thank my brother for checking this he also came up with the beginning. _

PERSONA Q

NEW GAME

LOAD GAME

whose story would you like to experience?

PERSONA 3 PROTAGANIST

PERSONA 4 PROTAGANIST

EXTRA

Chapter 1: A Bizarre Beginning

A man in a blue cap was standing in the middle of a place covered by fog, he looked around confused wondering where he was and what happened.

"W-Where am I?" he wondered, he looked around confused about what was going on. "Is this the work of a stand user?" he said, just before shouting, "STAR PLATINUM!" he yelled, however nothing happened. Suddenly his head began to hurt, he held it as his knees buckled making him fall on the ground, and during this he heard 2 unfamiliar voices.

" _We'll meet again…someday_ " and _"Wow… you're strong,"_ they're names suddenly came into his head making the pain greater.

"M-Minato…Y-Yu," he said, the pain was worse when things suddenly got dark.

His head immediately shot up making him bang his head on the car giving him a headache, it hurt less than the last.

"Jotaro, you okay?" said an old man wearing a brown fedora.

"Yes, you look like you just had a nightmare," said a tall young Japanese man in a dark green school uniform.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare." said Jotaro

" , How long till we get to the next town?" said a large Middle Eastern man wearing a white scarf on his head and a gold necklace with Egyptian symbols on it.

''About 3 to 4 hours.'' Answered the old man.

"WHAT?! Joseph, are we really gonna have to wait 4 hours to get out of this car?" said a large French man with tall white hair.

"Well, I suppose we could stop and stretch our legs at the half way point.''

"I'd be more comfy if the damn dog wasn't here," he muttered,

"Polnareff, if you can't deal with Iggy I would hate to see how you deal with DIO!" said the Middle Eastern man

"Hey! Avdol this is different, I can't stab a dog with my silver chariot. . . "Said Polnareff.

"Yare, yare daze" said Jotaro.

Joseph Joestar: A middle aged man yet still very capable of fighting a good fight.

Polneraff jean Pierre: not the brightest member of the team but is great strategist.

Avdol Muhammad: A Middle Eastern willing to die for his team.

Kakoin Noriaki: a young student who seems like a jerk but is a nice guy once you know him.

Iggy: A little dog but is a tuff fighter.

Jotaro Kujo: the strongest one on the team who always gets the job done.

These 6 were destined to defeat DIO's stand users that got in their way. As they drove, Jotaro was thinking about the strange dream he had, when suddenly, he began to hear something: bells?

"Hey, Do you guys hear those bells?'' Jotaro asked.

"You hear that too? Where could a noise like that be coming from in the middle of a desert?" said Avdol.

"You think it could be an enemy stand?" said Kakyoin.

They looked around but did not see anything, suddenly Joseph lost control of the vehicle

"H-hey I can't control this thing!" said Joseph as they were beginning to go faster and faster as they were being engulfed in a bright light, to the point where they could even look out the car without being blinded'' OH MY GOD'' Joseph said, everyone braced for an impact that never came. Suddenly the car stopped. Once everyone's vision came back they saw that they were no longer in the desert, or anywhere that even resembled a desert. There are outside of what looked to be an old Japanese school.

"What . . . What the Hell!?" Kakyoin asked.

"This has to be some sort of illusion stand!" Joseph said, he tried to restart the car, but to no avail.

"What do we do?" Polnareff asked.

"Let's try investigating inside the building, maybe well find something out" Avdol said. So they got out of the car, went inside the school, and began their investigation.

Well hopefully this was a good start fav, review and follow, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: The Labyrinth

Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while, you see the computer I was using belonged to the person who checks my spelling for errors and she works so she can't check it often on it but I finally got my own computer on my birthday, and she checked the other 2 chapters I made, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Labyrinth

Once in the school they saw that some kind festival was going on, they decided to look around and ask about where they were and how they got there, when they finished they met on the second floor to discuss what they found out.

"What exactly did you guys find out?" Joseph asked.

"Not much, when I asked where we were they said a school called Yasogami High and when I asked where that was they just said "Senpai is the best," Kakyoin said.

"And when I tried going over the fence I just ended up back inside," Jotaro said.

"Really? Well it seems as though we're stuck for the time being," Joseph said disappointed.

"Perhaps if we use our stands to look around," Polneraff said, they nodded and used their stands to look around, after a minute Kakyoin said

"Mr. Joestar, I think I found something."

"What did you find?" he asked

"I don't know, but I feel a strong power in this direction," he said as he walked in the direction where he felt the strong force, they followed till they were in front of an area that said "you in wonderland." This confused them, what was here that was bad?

"What's here that's seems so bad? It seems like a harmless funhouse," Joseph asked.

"Well let's just see," Kakyoin said walking in, and when he walked out he had a _very_ shocked face." You guys might want to see this," he said.

They walked in and was just as shocked. It had dark and light blue tiles, a red sealing, playing cards and random things just floating in mid-air. Suddenly Iggy began to bark, the other acknowledged this and Kakyoin said.

"Mr. Joestar, perhaps Iggy could feel as though there's something else here."

So they began to follow Iggy, when they turned a corner to find three flouting monster that were round with a zebra pattern and big red lips with big, black tongues sticking out.

"M-Mr. Joestar what are those things!?," Kakyoin asked, activating his stand out of instinct.

"They're probably some type of stands, be on your feet everyone! We don't know what these things are capable of!" Joseph said, the moment he finished they dashed right towards them, Joseph rolled out of the way and grabbed one with hermit purple and sent hamon through it making it blow up.

Kakyoin immediately unraveled from the bottom, holding it in place, putting both hands on top of its head sending an emerald splash through its body blowing it up instantly.

And Polneraff used Silver Chariots sword to stab it a hundred times in under 2 seconds destroying, when it was over they took a breath and calmed down.

"We should be careful Mr. Joestar, who knows what else lyse ahead," Kakyoin said. Joseph nodded in agreement and they headed out.

They nodded and walked down the path. Iggy's steps got faster. Hearing more footsteps, Iggy began to run. They followed him knowing that whoever it was, was very close, until they entered a big room. Two people were in the middle of it. They turned, facing the crusaders. One was a boy wearing a school uniform, a cape, and spiky collar, and a little girl with blonde hair with flowers in her hair, she was also wearing a yellow shirt and black skirt. The boy pointed a crossbow at them.

"Who are you?'' He questioned.

''Look we don't want any trouble, we're just looking for some help,'' Joseph said.

''What kind of help?'' he asked.

''Someone to tell us where we are,'' Kakyoin said.

''Hmm, you seem trust worthy, come with us where we can talk,'' he said.

They nodded and walked out of the labyrinths. Once outside in the school hallway they sat down and talked to each other.

''What are your names?'' the boy asked.

''My names Joseph Joestar,'' Joseph answered.

''I'm Polneraff Jean Pierre,'' Polneraff answered.

''I am Avdol Muhamid,'' Avdol answered.

"Mines Kakyoin Noriaki," Kakyoin answered.

''Names Jotaro Kujo, and that's Iggy'' Jotaro said, pointing at Iggy.

''Now, what are your name?'' Joseph asked.

''We have no memory of our names but we gave each other our own, I'm Zen and she's Ray," Zen said.

"It's nice to meet you all" Ray said smiling brightly.

"Well, with that out of the way, can you tell us how you got here?" Zen asked.

"To be honest, we don't know, we were driving in the desert and a bright light showed, the next thing we knew we were sitting in front of the school," Avdol said.

"Really, is there anything else you could recall?" Zen asked

"No, that's basically what had happened we have no choice but to stay until we figure out what did this," Joseph said.

Polneraff immediately stood up and turned him and Joseph around, making sure Zen and Rei don't hear them.

"But Joseph! What about DIO, don't we need to find him?" Polneraff whispered.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do until we get real answers, we don't know where we are, so we're stuck for the time being," Joseph said. Polneraff sighed and sat down.

"Alright we'll stay here for as long as we have to, but we shouldn't stay here long before DIO succeeds in his plan," Avdol said.

"DIO?" Zen asked.

"He's someone we need to stop as soon as possible," Kakyoin said.

"Now, what exactly was that place we saw?" Joseph asked.

"It's called a labyrinth, it's a huge maze that was mysteriously created by someone, we don't know who, but we are sure to stop whoever it is," Zen said.

"Do you need help?" Joseph asked. Zen and Rei looked at the group with curiosity now wondering why they were asking if they needed help.

"What?" Zen asked.

"Well we are trapped here for the time being, so it would be a good idea to go get some answers on how we came here," He said.

"That would be great idea thanks'" Rei said happily, before putting a meat ball in her mouth.

"What can you do to defend your selves?" Zen asked.

"We have something called a stand. It is a manifestation of the fighting spirit in which we use to fight against evil stand users," Avdol answered.

"Hmm," Zen said.

"What is it?"

"It sounds quite similar to another power called Persona."

"Well whatever a 'Persona' is. It can't be as cool as a stand," Polneraff said.

"How did you guys get here," Rei asked.

"I was just driving the car we got only an hour ago by now when suddenly I lost control and it started driving itself, a bright light came up and the next thing we knew we were here," Joseph said.

"Strange, where is this car you speak of?" Zen said.

"It's outside."

They both looked out the window to see the car sitting there.

"What do we do with it?" Rei asked.

"Just leave it there, it's not like it's going anywhere," Joseph said.

"Well, maybe we should take you someplace for after our searches in the labyrinth we could rest," Zen said.

They nodded and followed them in the direction Zen was headed. When they stopped they were in front of a door, when they stepped inside they found it was a 'nurse's office', they looked to see a lot of Bed's lying in corners and edges of the room.

"I call this one!" Polneraff said running to a bed close to him but, Iggy jumped on it and growled at him, he backed away and took a different one. They all claimed a bed and once they finished Zen and Rei showed them around the school, at one point they got to some kind of arts and crafts room.

"This is where you could possibly forge weapons you can use in combat," Zen said.

"We don't need weapons, our stands are enough, plus," Joseph said as he picked up a plastic sword," I don't think these will do anything."

"Maybe we should go in the labyrinth together for a while?" Kakyoin asked.

"Yes, let's go right away," Zen said, they walked off to you in wonderland for a test drive.

 **A/N** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, to be honest I was very, very scared you won't like this because I honestly didn't know if any of the decisions I made good or not, the next one is when they go through you in wonderland, let's see what happens. Review, favorite, and I'll see you later.


	3. Chapter 3: You in wonderland

Hello my readers, this is where it gets good, this chapter took a while, when I first finished it, it somehow was deleted, so I took a few month break cause i couldn't find the willpower to write it again, then when i did it again the same thing happened, even though i have been saving it, but i finally finished so here you go, one more thing I will be skipping to only certain parts, only cause a majority of the labyrinth is fighting and exploring, but there will be fights, with that said, let's begin.

Chapter 3: You in wonderland

 **/CH1 You in wonderland\**

When they stepped in they realized something.

"Wait, if we're going to do this shouldn't we have something to help us keep on path?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, it is a labyrinth, it would be a good Idea to make record of everywhere we go," Avdol said

"We should do something like that," Jotaro said.

"Would this be useful?" Zen asked before handing Jotaro a black leather book," I made it by putting students' day planners together. I made it to write down where Rei's favorite shops were, but I don't need it now that I've memorized them, you should handle marking our path from now on, it'll help keep us from getting lost." Zen said.

"Well that's good, let's get going and keep on our toes, we won't know what to expect from this place," Joseph said, they nodded and went on their merry way.

 **/Unknown location\**

Meanwhile an unknown individual had a spider climb down his arm and into his hand.

" **Finally, it will begin… 'Time' resumes** ," he said.

 **/Ch1 You in Wonderland\**

After they left the room that they met Zen and Rei in, they saw an odd looking clock hanging on the wall

"Hmm? Whats with the clock?" Polneraff asked.

"This seems to be admitting some kind of odd energy," Avdol said.

"Maybe we should leave it alone, for now at least," Joseph said.

They nodded and left to explore the dungeon some more, after they turned the corner they saw another clock on the wall.

"Another clock?" Kakyoin said confused.

"There's something odd about this," Joseph said.

"Allow me to take a closer look at it," Avdol asked.

He nodded and Avdol went over to it, he slowly lifter a finger and lightly touched it, the moment he did he disappeared.

"AVDOL!" they all said,

"OH GOD! Where is he! Where'd he go!?" Joseph said.

"Hold on! I'm back where the first one we found is!" Avdol yelled from across the wall.

"What!? But how!?" Kakyoin yelled confused.

"I don't know! But maybe we should see if it would work again," Joseph said.

They went over to it and did what Avdol did, after they did they were back to where they were only a few moments ago.

"Wait, so this thing is like some kind of teleporter?" Kakyoin said.

"Well if these things are spread throughout this could come in handy, let's keep an eye out for these," Joseph said.

They nodded and touched it again bringing them back and continued on their way, however when they entered the next they saw a playing card wearing red and black pants, a jester hat, and a skull and cross bones, hopping on the squares.

"What the hell is that!" Avdol said.

"That is an FOE, it stands over Fysis Oikein Eidolon, it is a very powerful shadow unlike the others that we have and will face," Zen said.

"Then we'll do what we can to avoid it," Joseph said.

"But what if it chases and catches us," Polneraff asked.

"Don't worry, they go in a certain pattern, you need to be up close to it for it to fight back," Zen said.

"Well that's a relief we leave it alone and it leaves us alone," Jotaro said.

And with that they left.

 **/Ch2 You in wonderland\**

After a long way through the first floor they were in a room that had yellow and purple tiles, floating pies, purple-leaved trees and floating playing cards. Rei looked around nervously.

"Rei, are you alright?" Zen asked.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous is all," she answered.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you," he said making her more comfortable.

"Yeah, plus you got us," Polneraff said trying to help, Rei smiled feeling better.

" Thanks," she said, before they could start Iggy came by with something in his mouth.

"What's that you got Iggy?" Avdol asked. He took it to see it was nothing but a blank playing card.

"Where'd you find it Iggy?" Kakyoin asked. Iggy ran to a little hole in a patch of dirt.

"Well if it was buried then maybe it could be important. maybe we should keep it with us," Joseph said.

"Sure but, we've been in here for so long, do you think we could go back for a little rest?" Polneraff asked, Joseph nodded "yes" and they headed for the stairway.

But they were interrupted by a golden Beetle with a gold crown to match.

"Oh come on, really? Right when we're about to leave!" Polneraff complained.

They activated their stands and got into fighting positions, Polneraff was the first to attack by using his stands sword to slash at its winged shell but it didn't do much, Kakyoin unraveled his stand and tied it up holding it in place long enough for Avdol to to shoot multiple fire blasts at it, Iggy made aslashed at its back using the heat as an advantage to crack it slightly, Zen using Thunder clap, and Jotaro punching it in the face.

The beetle began to feel very weak, but it managed to use mighty swing on Jotaro. He struggled to stand up.

"Jotaro! Are you okay!?" Rei asked very concerned.

"I-I'm fine," he struggled to answer once on his feet.

"Let me heal you."

"No thanks, I got this," he said. Rei was a little surprised.

Jotaro re-activated his stand and did his signature move that he always used to finish his enemies. Star Platinum began to throw Punch after punch after punch yelling," **ORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

After a few seconds the shadow disappeared.

"Alright! Good work Jotaro, now let's get out of here," Polneraff said, they started to go out of the area for a rest before beginning the 2nd floor.

 **/Half way through the 2nd floor\**

After a little while they found a they found a room that seemed to look like the others, except there were more floating pies and a few picnic tables as well.

"Wow! Those pies look so good," Rei said admiring them, she grabbed one from midair and took a big bite.

"This doesn't taste good, bleh!" she said spitting it out.

Kakyoin took one and examined it.

"That's because it's made of paper," he said crumpling it up and throwing it away.

"Hey, do you think we should rest here? This place seems safe enough and it is better than going back to the medical area," Polneraff said. Joseph nodded and they all took a seat in different areas of the room.

"So, Joseph, what kind of stand users have you fought?" Zen asked.

"Well, in order we fought the Tower of Gray, Dark Blue Moon, Strength, Ebony Devil, Yellow Temperance, Hanged man, Emperor, Empress, Wheel of fortune, Justice, the Lovers, the Sun, Death 13, Judgment, and High priestess," he answered.

"Wow, you guys fought quite a few bad guys," Rei said.

"Yes, and if we want to defeat DIO, then we're going to have to fight more," Avdol said.

"Well I do hope your journey does not end in vain once you get back to it," Zen said.

"Hopefully you're right, but I fear the worst is to come from a place like this."

After a minute they headed on their way. After about half an hour they came across a pink rabbit.

"A… Rabbit?" Kakyoin said, confused.

"Why would there be a rabbit here, but what's more important is, why the hell its pink!?" Polneraff said, very confused.

"Maybe it'll do something if we catch it," Joseph suggested.

"Yeah, like take us to the final room," Kakyoin said.

They stepped towards it, only for it to hop back to the same distance.

"Huh?" Kakyoin said.

They stepped forward once more and it hopped the same distance again.

"Ah, screw it!" Polneraff said before breaking into a full on sprint towards it.

They fallowed Polneraff and chased it till they had cornered it.

"Alright let's get this thing," Joseph said.

"On 3, 1…2…"

Before Avdol could finish, the Rabbit hopped through a painting that was behind it.

"W-What the hell!?" Polneraff said, beyond confused.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jotaro began to climb through the painting.

"Jotaro! What are you doing!?" Joseph asked.

All Jotaro said was, "You guys coming or what?"

Seeing as they had no other choice they stepped through it as wall. Once they had stepped through they noticed the Rabbit had disappeared.

"Dammit! It got away!" Kakyoin said.

"I feel as though we'll see it again soon," Avdol said.

They nodded in agreement and went on through the labyrinth.

 **/Ch3 You in wonderland\**

They had finally made it through the 2nd floor of the labyrinth and were now in the 3rd. At this point they felt themselves drawing close to the final floor.

"Alright we finally made it!" Polneraff yelled, feeling victorious.

"We maybe through the first 2 floors but we still have this one to go through," Avdol said, hurting Polneraffs pride.

"But still, we are drawing close to the one sending the shadows towards us," Zen said.

"Well that's good, can't tell you how much I'm getting tired of this place," Jotaro said.

"Me too, but before we go fourth, we should at least go back and heal up," Avdol suggested.

They nodded and headed for the stair way, only to be stopped by a gold shadow that seemed to look like a king.

"Oh come on really!?" Polneraff complained.

They activated their stands and Iggy was first in by slamming sand directly into it several times, Avdol let fire engulf his stands hand and punched it directly in the face 4 times, Jotaro kicked it in the face, Polneraff made multiple silver chariots and did multiple attacks at once, and Kakyoin used a miner version of his emerald splash. It was weaker, but was strong enough to use megidolaon, making them all fall down.

Kakyoin stood up weakly and yelled, "Enough of this bullshit!" He began to charge a strong attack.

" **EMERALD SPLAAAAASH!** " he said, sending it at the shadow, destroying it instantly in a glorious way. After, Kakyoin fell to his knees, feeling weaker.

"Kakyoin that was amazing!" Rei said admirable.

"Thanks… but I think I need a rest," he said.

Jotaro and Polneraff helped him stand up and walk out of there.

 **/Almost through the 3rd floor\**

They had been walking for hours, feeling as though the final room was not too far ahead now. But after a while they found a door that was chained shut with no show of budging. Even if they were to use their stands, they could do anything.

"What!? But there is no other door in site," Kakyoin said.

"Yare, yare daze," Jotaro said.

"Relax guys, there's still one other direction," Joseph said pointing to another direction.

"Right," Kakyoin said.

They went in that direction, only to run into a wall.

"What the? But there's no other direction! Joseph said.

"Look down," Jotaro said. They looked down to see a tiny, tiny, tiny door.

"What!? How the hell could we go through that?!" Polneraff asked.

"Hey, look," Kakyoin said.

They looked in Kakyoins direction to see 4 bottles and a note that said "Drink me" on it.

"What's this?" Polneraff said, picking one up.

"Don't drink it! We don't know what it is," Joseph said.

"Maybe one of us should taste it to see if it's safe," Kakyoin suggested.

"Maybe we should, but who would like too?"

"I'll do it," Avdol said.

He took the one Polneraff had out of his hand and drank it in one gulp.

"How is it?" Polneraff asked.

"It tastes…Fruity, but nothing to wo- "Avdol stopped himself.

"What's wrong Avdol," Joseph asked.

Avdol didn't answer, suddenly he began to shrink, he stopped shrinking when he was about the size of the door.

"OH MY GOD" Joseph said.

"What the- "

They were all shocked but Jotaro seemed calm, and picked up one of the other un-opened bottles and examined it.

"Looks like we need to drink it to go through that door," Jotaro said.

"Yeah, these things seem to be the only way to get through that door," Kakyoin said.

"But there's only three left," Polneraff said.

"Some of you will drink them and the rest of us will find another way," Zen said.

"That seems like a good idea," Joseph acknowledged.

"But who gets to go through?" Polneraff asked.

"Well its obvious Avdol is going, so maybe you 3 should go as well," Joseph said pointing at Jotaro, Polneraff and Kakyoin.

"Alright, Mr. Joestar, but at least give us a minute to see what Is behind the door before we part ways," Kakyoin said.

They each took a bottle and took a big gulp. After a few seconds a few seconds they had shrunk down to Avdol's size.

"Alright, now let's go through the door and- Polneraff cut himself off because they turned their heads to see Iggy staring at them, bearing teeth, drooling, with a hungry face on.

"Iggy, calm down," Kakyoin said.

Joseph took a piece of coffee gum and threw it at him. Iggy took it and ripped it apart.

"Now's your chance, go! "Joseph yelled at them.

They immediately bolted to the door and went through it, but when they were inside they found yet another dead end.

"Oh come on!" Polneraff said.

"Wait, Look!" Avdol said.

They looked up to see a key.

"Do you think it's to the locked door?" Kakyoin asked.

"Only one way to find out," Jotaro said. Using Star Platinum, he got the key.

After they left the room they went back to normal size.

"Alright!" Polneraff said, happy to be back to normal size.

"Did you find anything?" Joseph asked.

"We found this," Jotaro said holding up the key.

"That has to be the key to the door," Zen said.

They went back to the aria the door was and tried it out. Turns out it was the key and they went on their way.

 **/The final floor\**

After so long they had finally cornered the Pink Rabbit, no paintings or any means of escape at all.

"Finally! Now let's get that little-"

Before Joseph could finish, the rabbit suddenly disappeared.

"What!? But how did it-"

"Mr. Joestar, the Rabbit wasn't meant to be caught, but to be followed," Avdol said.

"That does seem to explain why we couldn't...0..

catch it,"

They seemed to be standing in front of some kind of gate that didn't have chains or locks or anything that could keep it shut.

"This must be where it is. The thing that's been sending the shadows out too us," Zen said.

"Well this is it, ready?" Joseph asked. They nodded and ran through the gate.

When they were in the room, they saw some kind of giant holding something. It turned around to reveal it was the Queen of hearts, who was wearing a pink and purple dress and a crown.

"There it is! That has to be the one who's doing this!" Joseph said.

"It definitely seems to look like it," Jotaro said.

" **Danger…! I sense danger! Oh no you don't…! I won't let you have this!** "

"It talks?" Polneraff questioned, a little surprised.

" **You're going to stay here forever! I'll never let you out of this world!** "

"Yeah right, like we'd let a crazy bitch like you keep us captive," Jotaro said.

"That's right, we will leave this place. That's what we've decided," Zen.

" **Ha… Haha… Hmhm… Hmhmhm… Ahahahahahaha, heeheeeahahahahaha! Ahhh, how hilarious, how very interesting…! You're going to let us out? Oh how kind of you!** "

"Yeah right! Like we 'd ever do that!" Kakyoin said.

"Maybe there's something in the chest that could bring us back to where we were before coming to this school," Polneraff said, looking at the chest.

"Well only one way to find out. You guys ready?" Joseph asked.

"Yare, Yare Daze," Jotaro said, feeling like this was going to be one of their toughest challenges.

"Yeah! Let's destroy this thing," Polneraff said.

" **I won't let you have it! Attend to me, my minions! Deploy the royal strait flush!** " once the Queen had finished a bunch of card soldiers came out blocking their path.

They immediately sprang into action and fought their way through the card soldiers. Once they were about to attack her, they were blown away by a garu attack by 7 card soldiers. They were blown back a few steps on their backs.

"Damn it! Every time we get close those things blow us back!" Kakyoin said.

"At this rate, we'll have run out of steam before even damaging it," Avdol said.

"you guys leave, I'll take care of it," Zen said holding up his crossbow.

"You idiot! Your tired too!" Polneraff said.

"we need to leave now before any of us die!" Joseph said.

"We need help, but there's no one to help us," Avdol said.

"Yo! Sorry about the wait!" an unknown voice said.

"What the!?" Kakyoin said.

Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Follow, fav and review and I'll see you later.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Meeting

Hello my readers, sorry it's been a while but when I last updated my family was going through a rough time and just finished in a pretty messy way, I hope you like this chapter. It's basically the fight with the Queen and them meeting our persona users, but don't worry! It's still a pretty good chapter. Let's get into it!

Chapter 4: The First Meeting.

They turned their heads to see 19 people standing at the doorway. Two of them stepped forward to reveal one with silver hair and the other with blue and bangs.

"Don't worry, we'll help," they both said.

"Now, attack!" a redhead yelled.

They immediately sprinted into the fray. Some of them used playing cards and guns to shoot themselves to activate what looked to be stands.

"Wow! I've never seen stands like those, have any of you?" Polneraff asked.

They shook their heads no. At one point when they were almost at the front. Then they noticed like 20 card soldiers charging an attack. Before anyone could react, Jotaro used Star Platinum to destroy them.

"Whoa, what kind of Persona was that!?" a girl in a pink sweater asked.

Deciding "screw it," the others attacked too.

"WOAH! What personas are these? I've never seen these before!" a girl in a green sweat shirt asked.

" **Such annoying pests! Very well... I will crush you myself! I won't let you have this not even if our king demands it!** " the Queen said.

After she said that, they had created a big enough opening between the cards the crusaders went strait for the Queen while the others took care of the cards.

" **What loathsome peasants! I will not hand it over! I refuuuuse!** " the Queen said.

She then used ice dance on Magicians red, but it dodged at just the right moment and turned into a flaming fire ball crashing into hits gut. She re-bounded and summoned a few card solders but Hierophant green used emerald splash to destroy them. The Fool flew strait ahead of them, the Queen used elec dance but Iggy broke apart into sand allowing it to go through him and when he was close enough he swiped at it with its giant medal claws.

" **I…I will not hand it overrrr… The treasure… It is miiiiiine… This treasure is… it's…** " she said.

They noticed that she was getting weaker, Iggy made a small sand storm slowing her down, Hierophant green used 20- meter emerald splash, Silver Chariot stabbed it where its heart is supposed to be and Star Platinum finished it off with a whole series of punches yelling," **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA**!"

When it was finished the crusaders turned to the others.

"Wow...Your strong," The boy with earphones said.

"Yeah, seems like you didn't actually need our help," the composed boy said.

"Who are you all?" Avdol asked.

"Well like you saw, we're persona-users like you all are," the intelligent looking boy said.

Wait a minute, _You_ guy's are persona-users?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, you seem shocked," the well-dressed girl said.

"We'll explain later, it's kind of a long story on who we are," Joseph said.

"Alright, we can talk once we're back,"

"Yes but now, you go on without us, let's see what she was trying to protect," Avdol said.

They went to the chest where the locks had disappeared, and Zen had opened it and took out… a stuffed Rabbit.

"what!? We came all this way for a stuffed Rabbit!?" Polneraff said.

"And apparently its name is NIKO. What does that stand for?" Joseph said.

"Hmmm… It must be saying, 'smile'!" Rei said.

"You mean like when you win at something, you smile?"

"Do you think it's the same one from upstairs?" Polneraff asked.

"It seems like it, but part of it still feels like nothing more than a wild goose chase," Kakyoin said.

"Do you guys know anything about it?" Jotaro asked Zen and Rei.

"No," Rei said.

"I feel like… I've seen it somewhere…" Zen said.

"Zen?"

"Four… There are four Labyrinths here… Something is hidden in each one… and "Guardians" are protecting them. There was something I had to do here… a task… I had a task to accomplish. But… I lost my memory…"

"Do you remember anything else?" Jotaro asked.

"… It's no use. That's all I can remember…"

"So all we need to do is find the others and we can get some straight answers?"

" Yeah, but with each one comes a guardian, so it won't be easy," Joseph said.

"Yes, that's right… powerful shadows like the one we fought are protecting something…"

"So the stuffed Rabbit triggered your memory?" Polneraff asked.

"I think so. When I touched it… the memory surfaced, like a crack formed in something. What about you Rei? Do you remember anything?"

"I said I don't know…" she answered.

"I see… then I will hold onto this stuffed animal."

"…"

"That thing said 'I won't let us out of here.' Somethings keeping us here. I could feel the presence of more than those people. Something… powerful," Avdol said.

"Yes… but this 'unknown party' must've hidden my memories within the labyrinths… But Rei's memories are not returning. Where are her memories…?"

Before anyone could say or do anything a series of bells began to ring, alarming our stand users.

"Hey those are the bells we heard before coming here!" Kakyoin said.

"We all heard the bells too," the silver haired boy said.

"Really? Why us? Out of all people why were we all specifically chosen?" Joseph asked himself.

After that they stopped and suddenly two hologram-like things appeared. One was a girl with long red hair in pig tails, and another with short light blue hair.

"Hey guys! Come here quick!" the short haired one said.

"Yeah! One of the locks on the doors is coming off!" The one in pig tails said.

"We have to get there quickly!" the silvered hair one said.

"Wait who were they and what are they talking about!?" Polneraff asked.

"We'll explain later! Come on!" the one with blue bangs said.

And with that they left through the exit and went back through the entrance.

Well I hope you thought the dialogue and the fight was good, fav, follow and review! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: New face's

Hello my readers, here is the 3rd chapter to our little story, it's basically just more talking and nothing else, but the chapter after this will have some action, so let's get into this.

Chapter 5: New face's.

Once they returned from the Labyrinth, they were met with 5 more people, the two girls from before and 3 people wearing blue clothing, had white hair, and yellow eyes, the only differences were one had long hair and long sleeves, the other had short hair and was wearing a hat, and the other was a tall boy in a blue suit.

"Guys! I'm so happy you're okay!" the short haired girl said.

"Yeah, you had me scared there," the girl in pig tails said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't us that destroyed that thing, it was them," the silver haired boy said, pointing at the stand users.

They all looked at them, this moment was also followed with an awkward silence, Joseph was the first to break the silence by saying.

"Hello, you shouldn't worry, we're probably on your side."

"Hey Margarete, I thought you said we were the only people here that were actual people," the boy with blue bangs said.

"I thought we were, but I guess I was wrong," she said.

"They do seem like such an odd group of men, don't they?" the girl in the blue hat with short hair asked.

"Yes, but it's no use in knowing them if they don't know who we are," The boy in the blue suit said.

"Very well then, let's start from the 3rd years and work our way down, I'll start, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo," the girl with red hair said.

"My names, Akihiko Sanada, I'm the captain of boxing club." The one with in the red sweater vest said.

"Um, I guess… I'm next? Um, I-I'm Fuuka Yamagishi," the girl with the short hair said nervously.

"I'm Shinjiro Aragaki, I guess I'm a 3rd year… If you want to get technical," the guy in the trench coat said.

"Well, I guess the second years are up, I'm Yukari Takeba, ummm I'm in the archery club," the girl in the pink sweater said.

"Whelp, my turn next, I'm Junpei lori, a peace loving hero!" the boy in the baseball cap said.

"Yu narukami, I'm a second year at yasogami High," the boy with the silver hair said.

What he said intrigued them.

"You go here?" Kakyoin asked.

"Well me, and my friends go there but this place doesn't look much like our Yasogami high."

"Your all from Yasogami high?" Avdol asked.

"Well not all of us, some of us are from Gekkoukan high, by the way, I'm Minato Arisato," the boy with the blue bangs said.

"And I'm Yosuke, I'm basically Yu's partner," the boy with headphones said.

"Partners eh? That's like Joseph and Avdol," Polneraff said.

"Really, well that's cool."

"Anyways, uhh, I'm Chie Satonaka, and I'm a second year too, and… Th-This is kind of nerve wracking…" she said feeling very awkward.

"My favorite food is pudding!" Yosuke said in a girlish voice.

"Wha-!? You want bootmarks all over your face!?"

"Okay, I guess I'm next? I'm Yukiko Amagi, a second year. I'm in the same class as Chie and the others."

"I am considered a second year at Gekkoukan high school as well, I am Aigis, Minato is special to me, being by his side is extremely important," she said.

"So, you two are dating" Kakyoin asked awkwardly.

"No, but they are quite close," Mitsuru said.

"Now it's the first years turn! I'm Rise Kujikawa." The girl in pig tails said.

"Uhhh, I'm… Kanji Tatsumi. Yeah," the menacing looking boy said.

"Aww, that's it Kanji?"

"Tell em about your hobbies," Yosuke said.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kanji said.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane, I'm pleased to meet you," the intelligent boy said.

"I believe it's my turn, my name is Ken Amada, unlike everyone I'm not a high school student, I'm a fifth grader at gekkukon elementary," the young kid said.

"But you're just a kid," Polneraff said.

"Hey! I'm eleven."

"That still doesn't change anything," Jotaro said

"Yeah, your still technically a kid," Kakyoin said

"U-Umm right…" He said blushing.

"Arf," they turned to a dog with red eyes and was wearing some kind of weird yet cool looking collar.

"This is Korumaru-san, he seems to be very excited to introduce himself at last," Aigis said

"And saving the best for last! My names Teddie the most adorable and lady attracting bear on this team!"

"None of that's true" Yosuke sighed.

"Well that's all of us, why don't you tell us about yourselves now?" Mitsuru asked.

They introduced themselves to them. Zen and Rei tell them how they had been here first, with no memory of their past…

"I-It's nice to meet you all…" Rei said shy.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way, let's go to the velvet room." Margarete said.

"The what?" Polneraff asked.

"Just follow us."

And with that, they left, they soon entered a tent to find it was no average tent, on the inside they were in what seemed like a blue void, the only floor there was the one platform they were standing on, there were turning gears, doors placed in random places and 3 sets of stairs,2 of them broken though, but the thing that intrigued them the most was the fact that there were 3 large doors that were chained shut, one lock was a heart, one that looked like yen, one that was really big, and finally the one that was shaking violently

"HOLY SHIT! Where and what is this place!?" Joseph asked.

"This is the velvet room it is a place between dreams and reality, mind and matter" Margarete said.

"well that explains it."

"Guys! Look!" Rise said.

They looked at the door to see the lock that was shaking violently come off.

"What the…?"

They turned to a girl with grey eyes, short black hair, she was wearing a plaid skirt and boots, zebra striped long socks that reached her thighs, a white button up shirt minus sleeves, a black belt with a gold buckle, a blue bag with a gold target, a blue hat with 2 buttons on it, and a pair of fingerless gloves that reached her upper arm with red black and grey stripes.

"Sorry I didn't see you before, who are you?" Joseph asked.

"This is my assistant, Maria," Margarete answered.

"There's more? Please tell me there won't be any more," Marie asked.

"At this point I'm not even sure of what's to come," Margarete sighed.

"None of us knew of their presence, so when they showed up at the end of the labyrinth even we were surprised," Elizabeth said.

"Well hopefully there will be no more surprises from here on out" Margarete said.

"Yeah me too, I didn't expect any of this, so I think we're just as surprised as you were," Jotaro said.

"Anyway, even though one lock came off there are still 3 other locks, that must mean that there are 3 other dungeons?" Mitsuru said.

"Only 3? Come on I was hoping for a challenge," Akihiko said.

"I wouldn't say that, we don't know what's ahead of us," Joseph said.

"Joseph does make a point, anyway me and fuuka are going to try and find where the next labyrinth is," Rise said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well with more people here maybe we could get some help in some of the departments that will be necessary, I'll take over the velvet room," Margarete said.

"You know how to fuse personas?" Minato asked curios.

"Not much, but I have watch Igor do it quite a bit so I do know enough to do it without problem."

"That is a wonderful idea, perhaps I could take over the nursery," Elizabeth said.

"I have already set myself up in the craft room, I could turn the fake weapons into real ones if you sell me what you get in the labyrinths," Theodore said.

"I guess I'll just stay here and help out," Maria said.

"And perhaps when you're not busy, you could write those poems," Margarete said.

"Th-those aren't poems, their important forms," she said blushing.

"Oh well then I'm sure you'll have plenty of work to do."

"Whatever," Maria sighed.

They left for the Nurse's office but upon entering not only has the space doubled in size but there are curtains hung, stuffed animals sitting at a table, one hanging from a noose, a small colorful banter that said "WELCOME" paper chains hanging, a chandelier and a few doctor things like an eye chart a and artificial model of the human body, a few swords a tea kettle and a skeleton wearing a pink dress with 5 zero's down the middle, Elizabeth was wearing the same dress with matching boots and a nurse hat.

"Welcome to Elizabeth's room, Would you like a medicine, a shot, or perhaps…?"

"What are you playing at?" Theodore asked.

"I borrowed that line from a book I found on your shelf."

"D-Don't be absurd!"

She just turned to the rest and said.

"I took into consideration the seven horrors bandied about this school and set up a request notebook, as they say "If you wish to write your wish in the logbook at the Nurse's office, it'll come true…" I've already written one down, so now it's your turn to grant it." Elizabeth said.

"That's not how these 7 horrors work, though…" Yosuke said.

"The rewards I have prepared are quite fine. Why not take on requests and earn an extra boost in your efforts? But pleased be warned. Some of these requests will have deadlines attached to them,"

"Is there really going to be time for such a thing?" Kakyoin asked.

"seems like it would keep us busy when we need to take a break," Polneraff said.

"Seems better than doing nothing."

"with all that out of the way, why don't we check out this culture festival?" Polneraff suggested.

"But we should probably start trying to find it as soon as possible," Joseph said.

"Me and Fuuka will look for it, why don't you guys look around while we look for the next one, it could be a while," Rise said.

"Alright! Another chance to at a culture festival, the one at our school got canned!" Junpei said excited.

"Well if that's the case then Shinji, I challenge you to an eating contest, I saw a takoyaki stand while walking here," Akihiko said.

"the hell I'll except that!" Shinjiro declined.

"They have takoyaki here!?" Chie said excited.

"Takoyaki…I Elizabeth will join you!" Elizabeth said.

With that they all went to look at what the culture festival had to offer.

 **/You in wonderland, unknown aria\**

In a small room of the labyrinth there was a man sitting on the ground.

"Finally… they are all together… the time to attack…is now," he said.

 **To be continued**

Who is this? Not the main villain but something to extend this fiction a bit, but who is it? Find out in the next chapter and if you guess who it is before my next update then I'll give you a shout out, but that probably won't happen, anyway follow, favorite and review! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: GEB

Hello my readers, this is the chapter where we get some more Jojo themes in it, I thought this was seemingly cool and help balance the Persona Q stuff, but with that out of the way let's get started.

Chapter 6: GEB

After an hour or 2 of looking at the festival and eating a lot of food, they all settled down and talked with one another, and at this moment outside, Yosuke, Yu, Kanji, Kakyoin and Akihiko were all relaxing in the car that the crusaders arrived in with a few 6 packs of cola, however Yosuke was doing everything but relaxing, cause at the moment he was looking at the car over it and under it to trying and get it to work with a toolbox by his side that he found in a closet somewhere, trying to get the car started.

"Yosuke, just give up," Yu sighed.

"No way! if going over the fence won't get us out of here, maybe we could use this thing to crash into it," Yosuke said.

"Do you even know how a car works?" Kakyoin asked.

"Well…I have seen people fixing cars on TV and in manga so I understand them," Yosuke said.

This made the others sweat drop and groan in their throats. After what felt like hours of watching Yosuke fondle with tools, shock himself, and burn himself trying to start the car Kanji got out of the car to stretch his legs, while walking he found a water cantina, wondering where it came from he brought it back to the others who were still watching Yosuke who right now was covered in oil down to his stomach while Kakyoin was asleep in the front.

"Hey guy's, look what I found," Kanji yelled.

When he got to them he handed it to Akihiko who looked at it and asked.

"Who's is this?" he asked.

They all shrugged making them more curious of the owner of the cantina, they shrugged it off and threw it in the back of the truck and continued to watch Yosuke embarrass himself.

 **/You in wonderland, unknown aria\**

Sitting on the ground in the small room was a man with a blanket draped over his shoulders and holding a cane up to his ear, he wore a light orange headband and a red and white striped sleeveless shirt and jeans, this man's name was N'doul.

"They found it, good, since they can't use their persona's outside of the labyrinths I have the upper hand, and the only person that could use their stand outside the labyrinth that's with them is fast asleep, all I have to do is kill that one first and the rest is a walk in the park." said.

 **/Outside the school\**

In the back of the truck the cantina's cap unscrewed itself and water spilled out of it, the water morphed into a hand and lifted itself slightly setting its sight on the back of Kakyoins neck, however just as this happened Yosuke was under the car and he shook the car slightly, causing kanji to yell at him to be careful and for Kakyoin to open his eyes slightly and look in the rear view mirror to see the water hand looking at him, his eyes widened then narrowed he waited for the right time, the two seemed to have a standoff, staring at each other even though one seemed to un-aware of the others stare, but just then Yosuke put a wrench on the hood of the causing a big clatter this caused the stand to move at lightning speed but before it could even strike, Kakyoin used emerald splash causing the stand to do a quick dodge and hit the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell was that!?" Kanji asked.

"There's no doubt, that's a stand," Kakyoin said.

They all seemed confused, but they were brought out of it when Yosuke tripped on the car causing him to fall on his side, this alerted the stand causing Yosuke to scramble to his feet and try to climb in the car, the others helped by pulling him by his hand and school jacket, the stand hit the car falling back in the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Yosuke asked in a panic.

"That was a stand," Kakyoin said.

"What's a stand?" Akihiko asked.

"We'll explain later, all we need to worry about right now is getting inside."

They seemed to agree and started to brainstorm on how to get in the school.

"Maybe one of us could distract it long enough to get in the school and get the rest out to help," Yosuke suggested.

"No, we aren't risking anyone, it's faster than all of us," Yu said.

"Yeah, we need to watch everything we do right now," Akihiko said.

 **/You in wonderland, unknown aria\**

"Hm, it seems they're taking cover in their car, but that won't work, I've got them trapped like cattle," said.

 **/Outside the school\**

As they were trying to come up with ideas, the stand suddenly put itself under the tire and turned the ground into a strong mud pulling the car into the ground.

"SHIT!" Yosuke yelled holding onto the car for dear life," what do we do!?"

"The only thing we can do," Yu said," JUMP."

With that they all jumped off the car and onto the ground in different directions and watched as the car sunk into the ground.

"Aw man," Yosuke moaned as the car sunk into the dirt never to be seen again.

 **/In the school on the 2nd floor\**

While this was happening everyone else was sitting around listening to how they all got to the school in the first place.

"It's peculiar, our team and the investigation team got here through the velvet room, but your arrival had nothing to do with it," Mitsuru said.

"Elizabeth, Margarete, do you know anything about how that could've happened?" Minato asked.

"Sadly no," Margarete said.

"As you know, we had no idea they were even here till they came out of the labyrinth with you," Elizabeth said.

"How could that be possible, all our arrivals had to do with the velvet room, so then how could you not only have your arrival have nothing to do with it, but also not even know what the velvet room is, but for not one of you not know what it even was, you all have shown that you are persona users," Naoto said.

"Wait, we're- "however joseph was cut off by korumaru who was looking out the window and barking with extreme urgency.

"What is it boy?" Ken asked.

He looked out the window and his eye's widened too, he turned to the others and asked.

"Uh, guy's, wasn't there a car outside?"

"Yeah, why?" Polneraff asked.

"Then, where is it?"

Everyone was confused and looked outside only to see that the car was gone and Kakyoin, Kanji, Yu and Yosuke sitting on the ground, this shocked them and they all ran to the front door saved for Elizabeth and Margarete, when they got outside Mitsuru was the first to speak.

"What on earth happened out here!?"

"Guys! Be careful! Get inside quick!" Akihiko said.

"What happened to the car!? Where is it and what did you do!?" Mitsuru asked ignoring Akihiko.

While Mitsuru yelled at them, Avdol looked around trying to find it but as he looked, he noticed something coming towards them, Mitsuru, his eye's widened and just as it was about to jump at her, he pulled her out of the way as it only cut a piece of her hair off, everyone's eye's widened, and with the opportunity the others got off the ground and ran for the door while everyone else was going back inside while shinjiro and Zen held the door open, they looked to the side to see a dust cloud speeding to them at a fast rate.

"Guy's hurry!" Polneraff yelled.

Just as they were about to get inside it cut Yosuke on the back of his knee, causing him to fall on the rim of the door, he saw the stand coming for him so he crawled inside and shinjiro and Zen hastily closed the door, in which they heard a loud "BONG" sound knocked on the door they all sighed with relief, when things cooled down they were sitting in the nursery while Yosuke was getting his knee checked out by Elizabeth.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Junpei asked.

"It's odd, in a way it did feel like a shadow, but it also felt like something else entirely," Aigis said.

"Wait, Kakyoin, didn't you call that thing a 'Stand?'" Yu asked.

"What's a stand?" Minato asked.

Joseph went on to explain what a stand was, and when he was done they all seemed to be surprised and freaked out at what they just learned, saved for Zen and Rei.

"So, You guys are stand users, not persona users?" Yukari said surprised.

"That explains why you don't know what the velvet room is and why your abilities are different from personas," Naoto said.

"But if these stands can be used outside of the labyrinth then how are we supposed to fight back?" Yosuke asked.

"Not only that, but if there's a stand, then there must be a stand user somewhere in the school," Mitsuru said.

"That's true, maybe we should split up and look around the school," Minato suggested.

"But none of us could use our persona's outside the school, if we do see this guy we're screwed," Kanji said.

"Then you'll split into groups of 4, each group will be assigned a different floor and they will look for this stand user, if you find them, then knock them out and bring them back," Margarete said.

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"The reason why you should go in groups is because it would make searching for it go faster and You'll at the very least be able to have someone who could fight it."

"I guess that makes sense, but we can't go too far from each other because this stand thing is clearly too fast" Yu said.

They nodded and chose the people they feel safe with went to the floors each team was assigned floors while Theodore Elizabeth, Margarete, Rise and Fuuka went to the velvet room to navigate them.

 **/You in wonderland, unknown aria\**

"Damn it, looks like I'll have to find a way insider," said.

 **/Outside the school\**

Geb formed itself into a water type Snake, it slithered around the school until it found a tankless water heater on the side of the school, smiled and had Geb back up slightly and jump into it through the grates.

 **/Velvet room\**

After an hour of looking, they re-grouped in the velvet room.

"So, you didn't find anything?" Margarette asked.

"Sadly no," Minato said.

"Then they must be in the Labyrinth," Elizabeth said.

"Why didn't we check there first?" Asked Polneraff.

"But Joseph told me that they already explored everything in the first Labyrinth," Akihiko said.

"Actually, while you guys were messing around in the festival, we did a quick scan of the floors in the first Labyrinth, just to make sure that you didn't forget anything, and when we did it we found a small room, almost hidden, we were going to tell you guys, but after everything that happened we almost forgot," Rise said.

"Well if that's the case, let's go now," Shinjiro said.

They nodded, and left the Velvet room to go to the Labyrinth, along the way there they were being very cautious and watching every direction to make sure they weren't sneak attacked.

"Man, this place is kind of creepy knowing it's just us," Junpei said.

"What do you mean, what about all these students," Polneraff asked.

"These aren't students, their shadows," Naoto said.

"Wait what!?" Polneraff was quickly shushed by the others.

"well that explains when Minato said, "we were the only people here that were actual people," But I thought that they were hypnotized or put in a state so they won't realize what's happening," Avdol said.

"Well they sadly aren't, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Okay, but how come you didn't tell us sooner?" Jotaro asked.

"We didn't think it mattered, since they don't hurt us or bother us, we saw no point in telling you."

They left it at that and went on their way, along the way Junpei saw a water fountain, thinking that he could get a drink before they fought the stand user he went to get a couple of sips, but when he pushed the button, nothing happened, he pressed it a couple more times but it ended with the same results, he suddenly heard an odd creaking sound come from the pipes, the sound got louder and louder, almost as if something is trying to get out, his eyes widened when he realized what it was and jumped back, and just as he did a giant gush of water came out and tried to take his head off, but before that could happen Kakyoin used an emerald causing it to go directly over Junpei's head, they immediately broke out into a run, seeing that "You in wonderland" was only a few steps away, when they got in Mitsuru and Chie made an ice wall to keep it at bay, but not for very long cause the stand began to bang on the wall causing massive vibrations, they ran as fast as they could and as far as they could before the ice wall failed, After a while of running they stopped to breathe.

"How long do you think it'll be before it catches up to us?" Chie asked.

"We, probably have at least a few minutes before it catches up," Joseph said.

"Guys you need to be fast, cause your close to the stand users location," Rise said.

"Huh, that's convenient," Akihiko said.

"Well if that's the case then we should get going before- "

Before Yu could finish the stand went straight through the lower left of his stomach, this action made some scream and some grunt and wince, Yu went fell to the ground with a pained look on his face seemingly holding back a scream, he fell to his knees, the stand was just about to finish him off but Yukiko used konohana sakuya to blow the stand back with fire, this allowed Chie to use Tomoe to freeze the stand causing it to fall to the ground in a sloppy frozen ball, when it was over Yukiko healed Yu's wound.

"Senpai! Are you okay!?" Rise asked panicked and worried.

"I'll be fine, did you guys beat it?" Yu asked.

"I think so, seems like it won't be coming back from that," Fuuka said.

"Well if that's then we should go get the stand user," Avdol said.

They went on their way to just knock the stand user out since the stand was frozen they knew that the rest was just a cake walk, but meanwhile with Geb a heat balance just so happened to be walking by when N,doul felt the ground thumping, he shook the his frozen stand as much as he can, catching the shadow's attention, it hopped right over to it shook his stand a bit more, but with more rapid movements and faster, on instinct the shadow used a maragi on it, but the moment the stand was unfrozen it shot right through the shadows body destroying it, he immediately followed a large amount of vibrations on the ground, knowing that it was his targets he shot right to it, meanwhile with the others they were heading right for their target unknown to them of the danger they were in once again.

"So how should we do this? Should someone sneak up behind them while another distracts em?" Junpei asked.

"Eh, just leave it to me, if anyone could take a stand user down its me," Polneraff said smugly.

"What you mean by that?" Kanji asked interrupting, starting to feel his blood begin to boil.

"I'm saying that from what I've seen, stand users are much stronger than persona users."

"What!? That's not true, if anything persona users are stronger!"

"As if I could beat anyone here with 1 blow including you."

"As if, I could take you down anytime anywhere."

"Is that a challenge?"

"what you think!?"

"Will you 2 stop it!? It doesn't matter who's stronger, because we're all after the same thing," Mitsuru said butting in.

But they seem to not hear her cause they were both too busy glaring at each other, when Mitsuru noticed this she was about to do something about this but just as she was about to the stand jumped from around the corner, it shot strait for them, but Polneraff used Silver chariots sword and armor to block the incoming attack, it gave him a bruise on his arm from the pressure, the others activated their stands and personas and began to fire everything they had at him, but the stand seemed to be faster than they thought cause even with the mess of attacks they still missed and still got hit.

"How the hell is it so fast?" Akihiko asked, but the stand jumped at him making him block with his persona.

However, while everyone was trying to attack it Naoto had a realization, in all their encounters the stand moved when a sound was made, she remembered when she first saw the stand that it jumped at Mitsuru when she was yelling at them about the car, she also recalled Yosuke telling her that when he first saw the stand he had just put a wrench on the car's hood, and how it tried to attack him after he fell to the ground, she put 2 and 2 together and realized how to beat the stand, she took one of the fake bullets out of her gun, and as hard as she could she threw it down causing the stand to jump right at it destroying it, with the advantage she ran around the stand while she shot it 5 times.

"I understand now, since it doesn't have eyes or ears it only attacks when it feels all our movement," when Naoto said this the other's eyes widened realizing the same thing.

They began to hit the walls and floor causing the stand start going in different directions only to receive an attack, after 30 seconds of this the stand slithered away at a fast pace, the others as fast as they could dashed in the direction it went in, they fallowed it until they saw a door it was heading to, knowing that that was the door the stand user was behind they ran right for it, the stand slid right under the door, but Jotaro and Akihiko activated their stand and persona Polydeuces star platinum to punched the double doors as hard as they could causing them to burst open but they started to close as fast as they opened only getting 4 people in before they closed even though they tried to keep them open they wouldn't stop closing, the 4 people that manages to get in were Kakyoin, Akihiko, Jotaro and Yu, when they turned around they saw sitting on the ground with his stand sitting on his shoulder.

"Hmm seems my plan hasn't gone as I'd hoped," said.

"And what was your plan?" Kakyoin asked.

"It originally was that none of you were going to get in and to kill you all by shooting my stand right through each of your heads, but both of your strengths were too much for the door."

They suddenly heard a lot of loud and hard banging from the other side of the door.

"What the hell!? Won't this stupid thing open anymore!?" Kanji yelled.

"What he asked," Yu said.

"Well before I underestimated your strength, so I made Shure that the doors were sealed 100 times more tighter than before," answered.

"That's weird, he said that like he has control over this room," Rise said.

"Who care's let's just finish this guy," Jotaro said.

They nodded and began to fight, it started with Yu using Izanagi by hitting the wall with its sword, but the stand didn't fall for it, instead it hit Izanagi.

"Did you really think that I would fall for your tricks twice?" said.

"Well if that's the case I guess we'll have to be a lot more careful with our move's," Kakyoin said.

Kakyoin attacked from behind but the Geb shot by its side scraping it slightly causing Kakyoin to wince in pain seeing his green school jacket to get a medium sized blood stain, but he still kept trying to attack with an emerald splash but the stand dodged that, when the stand jumped out of the emerald splashes way Yu used a zionga, the attack struck the stand causing to be stunned and barely move, causing the stand to fall on the ground ending up like a puddle Akihiko tried to give the finishing blow, But made Geb shoot straight for Akihiko's head trapping his head in a thing of water.

"There is no way you could win now, if you do anything then I could either drown your friend or rip his head off, it's over, but it doesn't matter you 4 along with all your other friends are going to die, you're finished," said.

They started to feel their composure slip away as their likelihood of winning was running low, but Jotaro was as cool as he always is, he looked at cane and he activated his stand, heard this and slightly chuckled, they both readied themselves to attack, and they both were about to hit each other but Star platinum moved to the right and hit N,douls cane, quickly grabbed the bottom part and stabbed in his lower abdomen, but instead of blood black ooze came out, this confused them, took their confusion into advantage and tried to kill Jotaro, but Kakyoin used an emerald splash and knocked him down as stand evaporated into nothing, just laid on the ground not moving and just breathing intensely.

"You've… defeated me… well done," said.

"Who's doing this? Who brought you here?" Kakyoin asked.

"You'll find the truth in both of those in time… right now all you need to know now is that this will not be the end… while you have finished me, there are still plenty to go through… Good… Luck."

When finished he closed his eyes and let out 1 last breath before going totally limp, Akihiko and to his side and picked his slightly trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hey you can't die! Guys help me pick him up," Akihiko said.

When they went to pick him up his body started to change color from a dark tan color to a black tar color, it felt like his skin was beginning to melt off, before his face melted off Akihiko opened his eyes to see yellow Gold eyes Akihiko quickly stood up while melted for a minute before disappearing completely, when he was gone along with the puddle, they looked to see the door open as everyone quickly stepped in getting into battle positions with their personas and stands out, when they noticed that the stand nor the stand user was in here they understood what this could mean.

"Did the stand user get away?" Minato asked.

"No, we beat him alright," Jotaro said.

"Aw man! why did you guys get to do the fun part?" Junpei complained.

"Well if you beat them, then where are they?" Yukiko asked.

"We'll explain when we get back," Akihiko said.

And like they said when they got back to the school, they told them what happened after the fight, they all listened intently, except for Kanji and Polneraff who continued to try and stare each other down without blinking, once they finished the others were shocked to say the least.

"He melted!?" Yukari asked trying to see if she miss heard them.

"So, he was actually a shadow," Minato said.

"From what it sounds like, pretty much," Kakyoin said remembering when Yu told him what the creatures they fought in the labyrinth were.

"And he said" There are still plenty to go through" does that mean we're going to fight more stand users later?" Chie asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, it's gonna be while before we leave, isn't it?" Yosuke asked feeling a little depressed with the road block.

"As much as we don't want to deal with this, we must cause if we don't then we might not be able to get home," Joseph said.

"Well if we are going to fight more those things then we should all prepare ourselves, because they could be anywhere in any of the labyrinths," Yu said.

They nodded and started to gather some supplies for the next labyrinth.

 **To be continued**

Well that's it, I will be doing all the stand users they fought in part 2 of stardust crusaders in order, so if you wanna see what happens if your new here follow fav and review your thoughts on this, and hey since Halloweens coming up tell me what you're going as, me personally I'm going as Ticci toby J, so with all that out of the way, Happy Halloween!


	7. Chapter 7: shadows and stands

Hello my readers, here's the 7th chapter of my other fiction, so enjoy!

Chapter 7: shadows and stands

 **/in the school on the 1st floor\**

They all had just finished gathering what they need for when they find the next dungeon, medicine, weapons, armor, and Mitsuru was the first to speak up.

"Well after that… event, I believe it's time to go into the next labyrinth," Mituru said.

"Do we know where it is?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, we just finished scanning for it," Fuuka said

"It's the 2nd-year class-2 room," Rise said.

"Wait, that's our class! Oh no please don't tell me there's going to be a group date café there!" Yosuke pleaded.

"A group date café?" Kakyoin asked confused.

"What's that?" Avdol asked.

"It was our classes display, you have a… well… um, a group date," Yukiko said awkwardly.

"Is that so? And, how was it?" Joseph asked.

"I'm still trying to knock the memory out!" Yosuke said.

"What's this group date thing?" Rei asked eating a corn dog.

"A group date is the crossroads of destiny… countless hunters of love gather, in search of the one in this vast world tied by a red string…" Teddie said.

They all sweat dropped and saved for Rei who was happy and surprised.

"Wow…! Countless hungers have a huge banquet in search of the one in this vast universe tied with a string!?" Rei said.

"Why did it sound creepy when she said it?" Polneraff whispered to Jotaro who just sighed and walked away.

"Teddie! Don't lie like that to Rei-chan! She'll believe you!" Chie yelled.

"Aw, but I don't want to leave Rei-chan alone," Teddie said.

"I understand the feeling," Aigis said.

"You do?" Kakyoin asked confused.

"Don't worry Ai-chan, I won't leave you alone either! May I score with you?" Teddie asked hopeful.

"I refuse" Aigis responded nonchalantly, causing Teddie to topple over and roll on the floor trying to get up.

"From what you say… it sounds like this group date is rather refined event," Mitsuru said.

"Uh, i don't think so" Yukari said sweat dropping.

"Is the red string really tied to the person your destiny to be with?" Rei asked.

"I don't know… but I think we all want to believe that it is," Yukiko said.

"…Mm- hm, I'm sure it exists! Right, Zen?" Rei asked.

"Your… going to eat string?" Zen asked confused.

"No! that's not what I meant!"

"It's still noon, why is that?" Jotaro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari asked

"The clock tower outside, I noticed it a few times, and every time i did, it always says noon, whys that?"

"it's because time has slowed down here," Zen said.

"Is that so?"

"Um… may we take a closer look at it?" Naoto asked.

"Why, is it piquing your ace detective instincts?" Yosuke asked.

"Not necessarily, but…"

 **/Outside the school\**

They all went outside and up close to the clock tower, when they got closer they realized how big the clock-tower really is, seeing it loom over them, almost blocking the sun, the time on the clock was 11:55 pm.

"A clock tower in the center of the schoolyard… would it not it be too obtrusive?" Aigis asked.

"That's odd, there's no door that would lead us inside, how is it maintained?" Naoto questioned.

"Could it's mechanism be inaccurate because of a lack of maintenance?"

"Thing is, I don't think we ever even had something like this at yasogami," Yosuke said.

"So, if you don't have it at your school, then how or why is it here?" Joseph asked.

"Actually, I recall an occasion when the principle told me something, He claimed there was a clock tower at Yasogami high at one point, though, I don't know what it looked like," Naoto said.

"Oh… I think you're right! I kind of remember one, but I remember it being a small monument, not a huge tower, at least, I don't think it was so big a person could go inside and I heard it was demolished when I started elementary school, "Yukiko said.

"Then that would place it over 10 years ago."

"Could that mean we've traveled back in time?" Polneraff asked.

"Possibly…"

"Wait, seriously?" Junpei asked shocked.

"I can't say for certain yet, there's no explaining things with common sence in a place where shadows roam."

"Your right, this place is pretty strange, I don't recall going into a TV, and we don't need our glasses," Chie said.

"A TV? What are you talking about?" Jotaro asked.

"Actually, now that I think about it, that's not the first time you've mentioned going into TV's, what are you talking about" Junpei said.

"Wait, you guys don't use a TV to get to the shadows? Then how do you fight them?" Yosuke asked

"We go to a place called Tartarus during the dark hour… oh right, we're supposed to be the only ones inside there, so what do you guys do during the dark hour?"

"I have no idea, but what is the dark hour?" Avdol asked.

"Yeah same here," Yosuke said.

"You don't know of the dark hour? Are you truly persona-users? The dark hour is a time which follows midnight, those without the potential cannot detect it, during the dark hour, shadows appear within a tower called tartarus, and every month, an especially large shadow appears, we fight and defeat these in hopes of eliminating the dark hour," Mitsuru asked.

"…M-man! Your guys thing sounds pretty different from ours." Yosuke said surprised.

"Um, then what are you all-" Fuuka was interrupted by Yu

"We're pursuing a killer."

"A-A killer!?"

"There's been a serial murder case going on in our home town, Inaba, the killer works by putting people into TV's, inside the TV's there's a world filled with shadows, that's actually where Teddies from" Yosuke said.

"I used to live in the TV world, but then Yosuke and the others came, and I decided to come out," Teddie said.

"You did? It's like how when we met Zen and Rei," Avdol said.

"I'm like Teddie? Then will we be able to go out into the outside world with everyone, like he did?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure you will! I didn't even think about going outside until Yosuke and everyone came, but when I did I wish I had done it much sooner!"

"Me too! Until everyone came here, I never even thought about "going back!"

"It's true…" Zen said.

"Heeey! Zen boy! Don't tell me you don't like being treated the same as me? You know it would be an honor to be the same as me!" Teddie said.

"Yarde, yarde daze, just shut up and let em finish," Jotaro said.

"Thank you, I was just getting to the important part, anyway, if you're in the TV world on a foggy day, your own shadow will attack and kill you, normally, only persona-users can go in and out of the TV world, but they can put other people in there as well," Yosuke finished.

"So… the culprit is using their persona ability for murder?" Akihiko asked shocked.

"There's much we don't know yet… but we know for certainty that we will capture the culprit," Naoto said.

"Wow, what we're fighting against is completely different from all yours," Joseph said

"Why? What are you guys fighting anyway?" Minato asked.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you mentioned that you were fighting someone named DIO weren't you? I've been curious about who they are" Zen asked.

"I guess since we're all telling each other this we should too, you see, in 1880 a man named DIO Brando went to live with my great grandfather, George Joestar, and his son, Jonathan, after his parents died, but something about DIO is that he was a cruel man, he wanted to destroy my grandfather's life and kill George so he could take my family's fortune, but when Jonathon figured him out he told his father and called the police, DIO went to extreme measures and used a mask that turned him into a powerful monster, he killed the police and my great grandfather, my grandfather managed to fight DIO off for my his friend to escape, Jonathan almost destroyed DIO, but he survived, Jonathan met a man named zeppeli, he taught him a power called hamon, which he used to almost defeat DIO, but before the hamon got to his head he cut it off, and one of the last of DIO's followers took it, after Jonathon married my grandmother Erina Pendleton they went on a cruise, but the ship had a stow away, and that just so happened to be DIO, when Jonathon found him, DIO told him that he wanted to take Jonathans body , Jonathan managed to put up a fight before he fell, the only people that managed to escape before the ship sunk was Erina and my mother."

When Joseph finished his story, all the persona users were in shock at this, they didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"That's… quite a story, but what does this have to do with what you're fighting against?" Mitsuru asked.

"The point of telling you this, is that even after that DIO didn't die!"

"WHAT!" they all yelled shocked.

"All it did was put DIO to sleep for a 100 year's! He was successful in stealing my grandfather's body and has come back to take over the world! And it is our job to end him for good! We must travel through Egypt and find him Before he takes over this world!"

"So, you're fighting against something that strong!?" Rise asked shocked.

"Well, we kind of have an upper hand, right now, DIO is weak, from gaining a body he isn't used to and is healing from being asleep underwater for so long."

"Well, at least you have the upper hand right now, but who knows how long that could last," Yu said.

"And with the fact that time is a lot slower here you don't need to rush that hard," Yosuke said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get out of here as soon as possible," Joseph said.

"All our reasons for fighting are completely different from each other's…" Mitsuru said.

"Anyway, this is not the TV world, and it's most likely not this "Tartarus" you speak of, and this is certainly not any part of Egypt either, which means that we know almost nothing about it, I believe we should cast aside all that we think we know and learn the "rules" of this world, I thought this clock tower might have some sort of hint, but that's unlikely if we can't enter, I'm sorry to have wasted our time here, lets head to the next labyrinth," Naoto said.

They nodded and went straight to the next labyrinth.

 **/In the school on the 2nd floor, class 2-2\**

When the group got to the class Fuuka and Rise said was the next dungeon, they stopped to see that it was decorated with things like balls hanging from the sealing and a few on the floor, a pink couch, a few vases with roses inside, rose petals falling from god knows where, but the big eye-catcher was a sign that said" Group date cafe."

"Aww man! Of all the times I had to be right about something? Why'd they have to refresh them, just when I'm forgetting them!" Yosuke groaned.

"Let's just go in, we got 3 big ones left, and who knows how many of these stand users to go through," Shinjiro said.

"That's true, it could also help me get more of my memories back," Zen said.

"That's right, if Zen-kuns memories come back then we could learn somethings about this world," Fuuka said.

"Alright, let's get going leader, oh hmm, there's something important we need to decide on, and that's who should be our leader, since we're a combined team now, we should decide on who our leader should be," Mitsuru said.

"Ooh is this my chance!?" Junpei whispered to himself.

"The most reasonable candidates would be our leader, the investigation teams or theirs."

"Oh, come on!"

"What do you think?" Mitsuru asked Minato

"Well, we should have 2 leaders, from each of our teams," Minato suggested,

"what do you mean?" Avdol asked.

"What I mean is that maybe your leader and me or Yu could both be leaders."

"That's a good idea, so then umm, which one is your leader?" Yukari asked.

"Well, we don't have a specific leader, we all take charge one way or another, but if one of us was the leader, then I suppose it would be Mr. joestar," Kakyoin said.

"So, if you guys don't have one specific leader, maybe you all could be the leader," Kanji suggested.

"Umm I don't see that working out."

"Actually, Tatsumi might be on to something, they all have showed good qualities in being a leader of some kind, whether it's intelligence, strategy, or strength, they all have something to contribute, if we were to try and choose a leader, it would end up in a huge debated that would last hours, possibly days, so it could work," Mitsuru said.

They were all surprised by this, especially Kanji, because no one's ever said an idea that he just came up with a second ago was a good idea, but none the less, they complied and decided to give it a shot.

"So, if their all the leader than how should we refer them as?" Chie asked.

"Maybe we could call them by what their best leader quality is, like the smart leader or the strategic leader," Junpei suggested.

"That sounds like it could get confusing," Shinjiro said.

"Or how about we label them leaders 1-5?" Akihiko suggested.

"That sounds even more confusing."

"Just call us by our names," Jotaro said.

"Alright then, but what about the other leader?" Rise asked.

"Maybe they both could be leaders, Yu could be vise leader and Minato could be co leader," Ken suggested.

"That's okay with me," Yu said.

"Same here," Minato said.

"Ummm… so I'll refer to you as vice leader and you as co leader, when providing support so you don't get confused, vice leader… co leader… oooh I hope I don't mess up," Fuuka said.

"I'll just keep calling Yu senpai, that's what I always call him anyway, well, with that out of the way, me and Fuuka-chan should get to the velvet room, come on!" Rise said.

"Y-yes!"

"Come on, I'm still younger than you, you don't have to be so formal with me!"

"Y-yes! I-I mean, okay," Fuuka said with a giggle.

They walked off to the velvet room and left the others.

"Um, Zen…" Rei said.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Zen asked.

"N-no, I can do this, I'm, I'm gonna go back with everyone!"

"Okay Rei-can, repeat after me! Group date, WOOHOO," Teddie said happily.

"G-group date WOOHOO."

With that, they all went into the next Labyrinth.

 **/Velvet room\**

"Sister… why is it that those people have come together? It's true that this place is not reality per say, but for them to not come from spacetimes this way," Theodore asked.

"True… time always flows in one direction, yet, this distortion could eventually become a rip, which may eventually effect the real world," Margaret said.

"Affect the real world?" Elizabeth said.

"It's only a possibility." Theodore said.

"… Why is this a culture festival? If making this place a school wasn't specific enough, then…" Margaret said.

"This "culture festival" is a kind of ceremony… correct?"

"Ceremony…"

"There is 1 thing on my mind right now, the fact that the power of the wild card has changed, Minato, who before could freely summon any kind of persona, cannot remove Orpheus, mind you, he is now capable of summoning other Personas at the same time, but still…" Elizabeth said.

"This seems different from the usual principle behind the power of the wild card, it's as if that neutralized power had its abilities forcefully distorted, could it be related to this world after all?" Theodore questioned.

"Neutralize… Yes, this world is connected to the collective unconsciousness, it is a world constantly at flux with the power to change its shape, yet the power of the wild card, represents infinite possibility, had been neutralized, in other words, could it mean that this world is infinite? That it does not change?"

"Finite? Sister, what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know yet, in any case, we must not forget our roles, we may assist in our guests' journey, but we cannot intervene."

"Yes, though of course, we will assist them as much as possible, that reminds me sister, was there not something you wished to speak to me about? As I recall, you mentioned something about the group our guests met in the labyrinth and my guest?"

"Yes, when Joseph was telling them the story of his grandfather, I overheard some of it, and he said that their threat slept for a 100 years, but his story started in the year 1880 so that would possibly mean that from their point its somewhere in the 90s, and my guest is from the year 2011 of the gregorian calendar, which means you're…"

"Sister?"

"... Let's not, we are but bystanders to fate, I said myself just now that we cannot Intervene…"

"Very well, I choose to completely forget about the discussion."

"That will do… now then, everyone return to your posts."

Theodore and Elizabeth nodded and went back to the rooms they oversaw, during this whole conversation, Marie was just sitting by the table listening.

"All you guys talk about is boring stuff," Marie said to Margaret.

She just shrugged in response and sat down at the table.

 **To be continued**

Well that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed, i know that when i do things like this no one responds, but this is an important thing for the story, who would you like to see Jotaro be paired with at the end of the group date cafe, hell my brother already voted for Teddie, cause of his polar opposite personality, but please leave who you want to see, follow, fav, review and happy Halloween!


End file.
